Trick Or Beast
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Three little trick-or-treaters wander into the castle of the Beast! Will they survive or die of fright!


It was Halloween night. Deep within the forest, three children came upon a dark and gloomy castle off in the distance.

Benny, the boy dressed as a knight gulped seeing the spooky castle. "Do you think it's h-h-haunted?"

"It sure looks haunted..." Winnie, the little girl dressed as a witch. "I bet it's crawling with ghosts and monsters."

Lucy, the girl in a ghost costume took off her sheet. "So...which one of us is going in first?"

They heard stories about a castle out in the middle of the woods, but none have ever dared to search for it.

Except these three children.

With nervous steps, the costumed kids approached the castle. They imagined what they could find inside behind it's walls. A ghost? A family of goblins? Or a big, scary monster?

Benny reached out to the doorknob, but the door slowly opened.

Benny retracted his hand and whimpered. "The door opened by itself!"

"Maybe a ghost opened it!" Winnie said, stepping inside first.

"Wait!" Lucy followed after her.

"Hey! Don't leave me here alone!" Benny called out, following them.

The kids were now inside the haunted castle. It was dark and spooky as the outside. Monstrous looking statues seemed to be snarling at the trembling tots.

Benny and Lucy wanted to leave immediately.

But not Winnie. Her nose caught something interesting. "Hey, do you smell that?"

"What?"

Winnie sniffed some more. "It smells like...pumpkin pie!" She took off to the source of that smell.

"Winnie! No!" Lucy tried to run after her, but she tripped on her costume and fell over. She got up but her costume was covering her eyes! She couldn't see!

"AAAAAH! I can't see!" Lucy panicked and ran all over the room, bumping into suits of armor. They all came crashing down with alarmingly loud clangs. One of them almost fell on top of Benny!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Benny was so scared, he took off before the armor hit him and ran down the hall.

"BENNY! WAIT!" Lucy screamed as she fixed her costume and followed her friend deeper into the castle.

Winnie entered the kitchen. To her surprise, there was no one inside. But there was a delicious pumpkin pie sitting on the table.

Before Winnie could have a slice, she heard something clanking behind the cubbard. Winnie decided to investigate and opened the cubbard.

Inside was a teacup. And it was looking right at Winnie with a startled face!

"AAAAAH! A witch!" cried the teacup.

"AAAAAAAH!" Winnie screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and Benny heard Winnie's scream.

"Winnie!" Benny yelped. "The ghost has got her!"

"WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Benny screamed. He ran away but Lucy blocked his way.

"We can't leave without Winnie!" Lucy said.

"B-B-But what if the ghost got her then what?! How are we suppose to save her?!" Benny panicked.

"Uh...I don't know..." Lucy gulped.

"Hey, you guys!"

Benny and Lucy screamed, hugging each other in terror as a dark figure approached. They two kids were about to run until they saw it was only Winnie.

"Winnie! You're okay!" Benny gasped in relief. "How did you get away from the monster?!"

Winnie shook her head. "I didn't see a monster."

"But why did you scream?!"

Winnie smiled and brought out her hands from behind her back. "Because I found this little guy!"

In her hand was a teacup.

"Hi! I'm Chip!" said the teacup.

"AAAAAH!" Benny and Lucy jumped back in alarm.

"It's okay! He's friendly!" said Winnie. "Chip, these are my friends, Benny and Lucy. You've got to come to the kitchen! There's a pumpkin pie fresh from the oven!"

"Um..." The kids didn't know what to do. A talking teacup?! This castle is haunted! But this teacup didn't seem bad.

Chip hopped out of Winnie's hand and headed to the kitchen. "Follow me!"

Winnie followed, the others had no choice but to follow as well.

* * *

In the kitchen, Chip brought the children inside. They were amazed by how clean the kitchen was.

"Here's the pie!" Chip said, jumping onto the counter.

"Yay!" Winnie got herself a plate and a knife.

"Is it okay?" asked Lucy.

"Sure! I'm sure the master won't mind." said the teacup. Lucy shrugged and got a plate.

Benny just stared at Chip. "Uh, Chip was it? Who's the master?"

Chip seemed a bit nervous. "Well...he's um, well, he's a bit...um..."

"Chip! What in the world are these children doing here?!" a startled teapot said, hopping into the kitchen.

"Mama! I-I'm sorry! I-" Chip tried to make a good excuse until the kitchen door burst open.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!"

The kids shrieked when they heard that booming voice. It sounded like the voice of a monster.

The door burst open and to everyone's horror, a monster stormed into the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The kids got the shock of their lives. Snarling at them was a huge beast covered in brown fur.

And he looked very, very angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CASTLE?!" roared the Beast.

"RUN!" Benny screamed, running away. The girls followed his lead right away. "IT'S A HUGE, HIDEOUS, HAIRY MONSTER!"

The Beast snarled at the boy's words and chased after the kids.

* * *

"THIS CASTLE IS HAUNTED!" Lucy screamed. She, Benny and Winnie had to find a way out.

"ROOOOOOOOOAR!"

The sound of the Beast's roars made the kids run even faster. They ran down a hallway and can even to a dead end.

"What do we do?! What do we do?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Winnie screeched.

Benny's mind was spiraling with terror and panic. The monstrous beast was coming closer and closer!

And yet despite his fears, Benny had a great idea.

Reaching into his treat bag, Benny took out a handful of candy and tossed it on the floor. Then he grabbed his friends and moved against the wall.

Right on cue, Beast turned the corner and charged like a raging bull, but the spilled candy made him throw off his balance off his hind legs and stumbled all the way down the hallway and right into the wall.

The kids stared slack-jawed at what they saw.

"Benny...you did it!" Lucy cheered.

"You beat the monster!" Winnie jumped with triumph.

"I...did..." He smiled widely. "I did it! I beat the monster!"

"Benny's our Halloween hero!" The girls cheered and danced around Benny, who smiled like the brave knight in stories.

Suddenly, they heard a woman gasp. "Oh, my goodness!"

The kids spun around and saw a woman dressed in a vampire costume. "What are you children doing here?!"

Benny's moment was short-lived when he saw the Beast coming to. "Oh, no! It's starting to get up!"

But to their confusion, the woman ran towards the beast instead of avoiding it. "Beast! Are you alright?!"

"Hey, lady! What are you doing?!" Winnie said. "That monster will eat you!"

The woman glared at the children. "No! He would do no such thing!"

Chip and Mrs. Potts hopped over to them. "She's right! The master does NOT eat children!"

"Yeah! The master's really nice once you get to know him!" said Chip.

"Nice?!" Winnie blurted out. "Him?!"

The Beast growled and marched over to the children. They huddled close and tried not to scream.

Benny managed to speak. "M-M-Mister Beast. My name is Ben. We're sorry we came into your home. We promise to leave right now."

"You're not leaving!" the Beast bellowed, making the children grow pale.

But to their confusion, the Beast smiled. But with a friendly smile, not an evil smile. "You must have some pumpkin pie with us first!"

The kids jaws all dropped. Were they going crazy or did a terrifying beast offer them pumpkin pie?!

Belle chuckled and patted the Beast on his huge shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm...sorry I scared you before." the Beast said honestly. "I'm not too keen on having intruders in my castle." He sighed. "But I know you mean no harm."

"Well, um...I don't know..." Benny started. He yelped when the Beast reached for him.

"Are you sure?" The Beast giggled as he poked his claws into the boy's neck.

"Heeheeheehee! Hey! Quit it!" Benny tittered. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughter grew when the Beast tickled his stomach.

"Hey! Don't tickle-" Lucy said as she and Winnie were going to save Benny, but the Beast grabbed them and tickled them silly. And Belle helped him!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Belle and Beast knew a little tickling is just what the children needed to relax. After a few minutes, they stopped and helped the kids up.

"Okahahay, you win." Winnie giggled out. Lucy and Benny were still tickly inside.

"I do love pumpkin pie!" Benny said. "It's my favorite!"

"Mine too." said the Beast. He took the boy's hand and they all headed for the kitchen.

After the tasty pumpkin pie, it was now late and the children needed to head home.

"It's been great meeting you, Miss Belle." Lucy said, hugging the kind young woman.

"We've had a lot of fun with you!" Belle said.

Benny gave the Beast the biggest hug ever. "Thank you, Mr. Beast! This was the best Halloween ever!"

The Beast grinned his friendly smile and ruffled the boy's hair. "My pleasure."

Everyone said their goodbyes and the children promised themselves to keep this night a secret from the villagers.

But they'll always remember the kind Beast and the enchanted castle he lived in with his beloved Belle.

"Hmm," the Beast rubbed his furry chin. "Ben? I really like that name!"

"I think it's a wonderful name." Belle said. She and Beast returned to their castle to enjoy the rest of their Halloween.

* * *

 **What do you think? Beast decided to name his son Ben in Descendants after the brave little boy he met on Halloween night! Happy Halloween and no flames please!**


End file.
